


夜航

by curlybear



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22115944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlybear/pseuds/curlybear
Summary: 酱酱酿酿。
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Takaki Yuya
Kudos: 6





	夜航

**Author's Note:**

> 高先生形容慧老师是“男人与女人”，慧老师形容高先生是“山和海”。不知道为什么他们形容彼此时候，就有些旖旎的感觉在，这种氛围不只是在条件反射时候才有。就想写这种感觉的午夜飞行。但我真的不擅长。努力了。

一切都在黑暗中发生。

高木捉住伊野尾的手，像是亲吻蝴蝶羽翼那样，轻轻含住伊野尾的嘴唇。伊野尾的手指顺势缠上他的，另外一只手伸出，将高木的头发别到耳后，借着黯淡的，冷白色的月光描摹那颇有气势而又柔和的眉眼轮廓。

他偷偷的描摹过千万次，已是精通于此。

高木的手在伊野尾的身体上游移，在他偶尔止不住抖动的时候轻轻按住他的后背。那是伊野尾哭得太过的后遗症，高木知道。几日前也是那样，他站在伊野尾的门口，在离开前邀请伊野尾来大阪时，那团被子也在不停抖动。

伊野尾并没有给他确定的答复。但是他在回家的路上便给母亲和姐姐发了简讯，说自己邀请了一个朋友到家里做客。

高木知道伊野尾会来的，他知道伊野尾爱他。

而自己是什么时候开始爱着这个男人的呢，高木并不清楚，可能爱情是和伊野尾的狗毛过敏一起发生的。

现在，他正拥抱着他的宇宙。

他们赤裸着贴近彼此，一个半圆终于合上另外一个。伊野尾因先前太过激烈的情绪而温软虚弱，像是要融化在他的手里。然而他曲起腿，用冰冷的足心摩挲着高木的后腰。  
好冷，他哑着嗓子说。高木领会了这个暧昧模糊的邀请，伸手捉住了伊野尾细瘦的脚踝，半强迫着他张开腿，像剥开一颗种子坚强的外壳，露出柔嫩的核心。高木低下头，含住那核心，伊野尾扶在高木肩上的手指随着这动作收紧了几分。他吞下了一半呻吟，另一半在他看着高木缓慢的舔过他阴茎的时候最终流露出来。

他射在高木嘴里，那种让他几近失态的温热感终于消失了，在被愉悦折磨后，伊野尾的泪水又流了出来。高木的身体覆盖在伊野尾上面，像一座山压迫着，可他的动作却温柔。他舔去那些生理盐水，但是没有因此停下。他吻过伊野尾的喉结，牙齿轻轻摩擦近乎透明的皮肤，嘴唇丈量过伊野尾的身体，从乳头到小腹，留下一串湿漉漉的痕迹。

伊野尾的手稍微用力，高木停下来，疑惑的看着他。伊野尾不说话，他覆住高木附在自己腰侧的手，引着那只手沿着臀部的曲线，一路来到终点。

会疼的。高木说。伊野尾从来没有听过高木这样的声音，不像往常那样，而似挟着风，有些危险。

不会的。伊野尾听到自己的回答。你看，它又硬了。

刚刚释放过一次的阴茎再次挺翘起来，流出的液体沾湿了他小腹上高木留下的吻痕。

高木没再说话，他将伊野尾翻过来，然后缓缓进入到他的宇宙中。伊野尾抬起臀部，迎合着高木撞击的节奏，每一下摩擦都好像在他深处迸发出火花。

更深一点，到我的最深处来。他说。

他们几乎是同时到达高潮。高木没有离开，他依然拥着伊野尾，在他的体内缓慢动作着，像是海水卷着浪，残暴中带着怜爱，又让他无数次沉沦。

我们做了几次？伊野尾在力尽之前浮上海面，他窝在高木的怀里，有一搭没一搭的问。

高木将头埋在伊野尾的肩窝处，他的声音在伊野尾耳边流过。

大概五次？床上两次，地上，桌子上……

伊野尾笑了。他喜欢高木这样认真的回答他随便问的问题。

他又像高木怀里靠了靠，靠向他曾以为会永远隔着光年的人。

================================================  
我是他们会幸福的end.


End file.
